worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishing
In the Kingdom of Elnea, fishing is a great way to earn money and/or work points, have fun, and get food for meals. There are numerous fishing locations around the Kingdom, and all of them are teeming with fish! Fishing Locations Fishing locations are marked by a blue fish on the Kingdom Map. Downstream * Elnea Wharf (south of Yano Market; fish are at the bottom of the steps) * Emperor's Bridge (north-west of Elnea Wharf; fish are just to the west and south of the bridge) * Old Town Riverside (west of Scholar's Assoc. and Pharmacist's Forest; fish are south of the bridge entrance) Upstream * Northern Dock (take the boat from Elnea Wharf; fish are just off the dock to the right that leads to Castle Dock) * Castle Dock (take the boat from Northern Dock; fish are at the end of the dock) * Wooden Bridge (next to Riverside Forest; fish are just to the west and south of the bridge) Near the Water Source * Riverside Forest (accessible by Fast Travel; fish are all along the river edge) * River Promenade (south of Waterfall; fish are in the water under the bridge) Fish Seasonal Fish Year-round Small Fish / Zawa Year-round Large Fish Limited Event Fish (Fertas' Blessing) Relics These are relics you sometimes find when you go fishing. Bait All bait with a price is bought from the Work Store in the Yano Market. Secret Super Fishing Spots In each season there are a couple of locations where you have a chance of a message appearing that lets you know that you have a higher chance of catching a big fish here. You will only receive this message if you have previously won the title of "Fishing Master" at the Harvest Festival fishing tournament (see below). Spring (3 - 8) Morning: Elnea Wharf, Emperor Bridge Afternoon: Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock, Northern Dock Evening: Same as Morning Summer (9 - 17) Morning: Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock Afternoon: Riverside Forest Evening: Same as Afternoon Fall / Autumn (18 - 23) '''Morning: '''Forest Promenade '''Afternoon: '''Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock '''Evening: '''Same as morning Winter (24 - 2) '''Morning: '''Elnea Wharf, Emperor Bridge '''Afternoon: '''Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock '''Evening: '''Same as morning The Fishing Tournament The Fishing Tournament is held during the harvest festival on the 8th, from morning until the 2 in the evening. To enter the contest, you must use special 'Matra Fighter' bait, which you can purchase from the Work Store for 10 bea on the day of the festival. The three largest 'Matra' will be prize winners. To enter a fish, you must deliver it to the supply house before 2 in the evening. The first prize for winning the festival is 10,000 bea, 25 'The Mirage X' fishing bait, and the title of Fishing Master. Fishing Tips * Elnea Wharf is a great place to fish. You can buy your bait at the market, and in a few short steps you are next to the water. Then you can go back to the market and sell your catch, or go to the warehouse and exchange your fish for work points. * If you keep your taps at the red end of the meter, without going over, they'll deal more damage to the fish's HP. * Strength is rumored to help with fishing (based on NPC text). * Basic ability is related to the power to catch fish. Source: Official FAQ * Farmers are able to catch fish more easily. This effect is also in Farming Society Trial and Farming Society Disguise. * Seasonal Bait and Seasonal Fish (such as Shinzo's Buddy in spring) seem to yield the best results overall. * Complete the fishing and bait quests for Miara in the library as fast as you can, the bait that becomes available after doing her quests is really useful and she rewards you with miracle bait which is excellent for catching bigger and rarer fish. * On the day of the harvest festival, if you buy 100 tournament bait and keep fishing at Emperor Bridge or Elnea Wharf in the morning (near the market,) after getting a message that it is a good place to catch big fish, you should be able to get a king fish. This should be enough to win the contest. You can still win the tournament without getting a king fish. If you summon the sacred beast, you will boost your chances even more. * You get to keep the Matra fish you catch so if you're in first place and have extra fish you want to keep, you can save them for the next year. You can also continue fishing after the contest is over to prepare for next year's contest. * Ask your spouse to come fishing with you when you plan to go fishing, it will boost their WP and they will get fish! Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay